


The Big Black Couch

by JStomp



Series: Reeling Lust- A porn trope series [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sunggyu is Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JStomp/pseuds/JStomp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Sunggyu is desperate for money. He had received a chance to study the thing that he loves in one of the best universities in Seoul.<br/>However, being in one of the best also means higher school fees. He needs a high paying job ASAP so that he can manage his studies.</p><p>He needs to get a job - even if it's from the most shady ad Sunggyu has ever seen in his life.</p><p>PWP. Part 1: Casting Couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Black Couch

**Author's Note:**

> For kittystew.
> 
> "..." Speech  
> '...' Thought
> 
> Disclaimer: Sunggyu would be a porn star if I owned infinite.

Sunggyu was nervous. Of course he was nervous—this is practically his job interview.

He needs to pass this one—he needs it if he wants to go to college and study music.

Enrollment would come the next month so he is desperate for the job—so desperate he picked up even the most shady job ad he has ever seen in his life.

**Job Opening! Huge Salary!**

**Male, Legal Age, Presentable**

**No College Diploma Required**

**Payment is per project**

**Go to Room 69 of 99 Bldg.**

**No need for formal clothes**

**Call 0914-739-2550 for info.**

 

That's how desperate Kim Sunggyu is—he actually went to the place after confirming the job interview over phone.

 

He steeled his nerve for anything that might happen to him in the room.

"This is it Sunggyu." He held his breath, knocking on the door of Room 69.

"Come in." Sunggyu twisted the door knob nervously looking at the very normal yet familiar looking room.

There was a man sitting behind a table on the other side of the room. Sunggyu guessed that he is the interviewer—but it seems weird though, as the man looks younger than him.

 

"You may sit." The man said, gesturing to a black couch.

 

A familiar black couch.

 

Sunggyu's heart fell to his stomach. He knows where this is going already—yet he still sat down the couch.

"So I see you took the 'no formal' rule to heart." The man joked, trying to relieve the atmosphere—sensing that Sunggyu already knows.

It was true, Sunggyu only wore a beanie, black shirt and jeans. But it isn't like the interviewer was dressed better—not that it matters anyway.

He had undyed black hair, he is obviously more outgoing than the timid Sunggyu if the tanned skin is anything to go by.

The man also looks more built than Sunggyu, who prefers lazing around his room—and his face is undeniably handsome; especially with that high nose and plump lips.

"So you are... Kim Sunggyu right?" The man ruffled through stacks of paper which probably holds the resumes.

 

'And his script.' Sunggyu's brain snickered.

 

"So, can you tell me why we should give you this job?" The man asked, acting like a proper interviewer.

"I need cash." Sunggyu replied bluntly—to hell with properness, this is not a proper interview. "For school fees."

"School? Aren't you a bit too old to still be in school?" The man asked. "You're 25."

"I stopped studying—we didn't have the leisure for it." Sunggyu replied, keeping the personal details to himself.

"Okay. If you say so." The man laughed awkwardly, giving Sunggyu a knowing look. "I suppose you already know what would happen?"

"Of course. I'm a man, what do you expect?" Sunggyu slid his hands down his crotch, alleviating the slight tightness of his pants. He isn't exactly the type to do things with another man—but it has been long since he had some action.

"True." The interviewer chuckled. "So, can you come here to the table?"

Sunggyu followed the order, knowing it was too late to back out anyway. 'Besides, I'm desperate for some cash.'

"The thing is, we could give you the job. I would make sure of that." The interviewer stated.

"But, in a condition?" Sunggyu finished for the guy.

"So you really know." The man laughed amusedly. "We should have made you go by a script too."

Sunggyu bit back his retort of 'If you did give me a script beforehand, I'll probably not show up here.'

"So, Mr. Kim. Care to do me some favors?" The interviewer asked, already pulling his zipper down. "It would help convincing me to hand you the job."

The guy was now just toying with his script as he pleases—he didn't sound as stiff as before.

He grabbed the camera that was strategically placed to be quite hidden yet capturing the couch.

"Come on now Mr. Kim."

Sunggyu walked down to the interviewer, kneeling in front—his eyes fixed to the boxers peeking through the zippers.

'I can do this.' Sunggyu tugged the jeans and boxers down, freeing the man's half hard cock. 'It is quite big. So this is why he still gets the job even without showing his face."

Sunggyu pumped on the shaft slowly, experimentally putting pressure on the head of the cock.

"Suck it Mr. Kim." The interviewer ordered breathily. "You need the job right?"

Sunggyu gave the underside a long lick, engulfing the head once he reached the tip. It was his first time giving someone a blowjob.

'Just think of what I would like to be done to me.' Sunggyu bobbed his head, increasing the suction—his hands pumping what he cannot take in his mouth.

"Yeah, suck it more." The interviewer grunted, throwing Sunggyu's beanie aside, gripping his hair, but not forcing him down.

The cock felt hot in Sunggyu's mouth. It was big and throbbing, completely hard after a few seconds.

It felt... good for Sunggyu—the taste, the weight and especially the praises pouring out from the attractive man. He never thought he would like the feeling of sucking cocks.

Sunggyu hummed, closing his eyes and digging his nails down the man's muscular thighs. He felt so dirty doing this, yet it was so arousing—so good.

He took the cock as far as he could, his nose hitting the well-trimmed hair, inhaling the spicy scent of the man.

'He smells good.' Sunggyu opened up his eyes to stare at the man's face while in euphoria. 'He looks good.'

Sunggyu pulled away, giving the head kittenish licks—lapping up the precum forming.

It was a bit bitter, and it smelled musky, but Sunggyu decided he liked it—especially after hearing the interviewer's grunts of pleasure. 'He tastes good.'

'They say that guy's give better blowjobs anyway. I guess it's true' He pumped the shaft lazily with his hands, his ears trained to the noises of pleasure—his eyes finding another target to lick.

Sunggyu bowed down again, licking the sac, smirking at the strings of curses he pulled from the interviewer's plump lips.

"Fuck. That felt good." The man moaned. "Suck it Kim."

Sunggyu engulfed the sack, his tongue playing with it—making the interviewer curse again.

"Shit. So good." He breathed out—gripping Sunggyu's hair tighter pulling him away. "But I need you to undress now."

"Moving fast eh?" Sunggyu retorted but he complied, taking off his articles of clothing.

"I can't help it. You're good at sucking cocks. Not to mention you look good sucking cock." The interviewer teased. "Hands on the table, Mr. Kim."

Sunggyu complied, placing his hands on the table, sticking his ass out. 'I wonder if he feels good.'

He hears the sound of a packet opening, Sunggyu turned his head to see the man smirking at him—rolling a condom on.

"Eyes forward Mr. Kim." He ordered and Sunggyu followed, feeling the man standing so close to him.

"It's a shame to do this to you." Sunggyu felt goose bumps as a finger traced down his spine down to his tailbone. "But I don't have the patience to prepare you."

"I can't wait to fuck you, Mr. Kim." He whispered seductively to Sunggyu, his tone dropping an octave. "You'd be so tight."

'And shit. He sounds good.' Sunggyu's brain supplied. His body shaking with anticipation on what would happen next.

Sunggyu immediately registered the pain when the tip of the man's cock intruded his entrance—he felt his face grimacing in pain, but he forced his screams down.

"Shhh. Relax. It would be better soon." The man whispered, pushing his cock more. "I'll make you feel good."

Sunggyu felt a hand jerk him off, distracting him from the pain of being stretched.

"Shit. You took me in completely." The man grunted, abandoning the camera he was holding to the table—still shooting their lower body. "You're so tight Mr. Kim. First time?"

Sunggyu nodded, not trusting his mouth to speak.

"Just relax." Sunggyu felt hands roaming his body, playing with his nubs. "I'll move when you're ready."

It took a few moments for Sunggyu to get used to the size of the cock inside him, but as soon as he did—he immediately felt the itch to do more.

"Move please." He moaned as the man was still playing with his body.

"Ok." The man gripped Sunggyu's hips as he pulled out and slammed in again.

The feeling of something thick move inside him overwhelmed Sunggyu. It felt really good, to be filled in completely. Yet it was not enough.

The man suddenly pushed him down the desk more, and Sunggyu immediately felt like something exploded in him.

He was seeing white behind his eyelids with each thrusts—his nails are digging painfully to the wood of the table.

"Ah~ Fuck." Sunggyu cursed after a long moan. "Give it to me more."

He pushed back with thrusts of the man. The interviewer chuckled, "Do you want it harder? Faster?"

Sunggyu nodded blindly, not minding that he was flipped over to lay down on the table.

His legs are slung on the man's shoulder, and Sunggyu felt himself being bent in half.

"God. Fuck. It's... good." Sunggyu was being lost in the pleasure as the man fucked him harder. "You feel so good."

"And you're so fucking tight—so fucking greedy." The man replied, chuckling. "Do you like getting fucked? Do you like cock?"

It wasn't exactly what the interviewer should say. But shit. Sunggyu was so willing under him.

"Yes!" Sunggyu cried, clawing at the table in euphoria. "I'm... I'm so..."

"Cum, Mr. Kim." The interviewer grunted, thrusting erratically.

"Fuck! I'm—" Sunggyu's back arched from the table, his hips bucked wildly and his toes curled—the pleasure washed over his body as he felt his release.

The interviewer groaned as Sunggyu's ass clenched around his cock tightly. "Fuck~"

He grunted as he pushed in as deep as he can, releasing his load in the warm, tight heat of Sunggyu.

It took moments for them to catch their breath, but when they did—the interviewer pulled his soft member out Sunggyu—pleased by the whine Sunggyu let out.

"So. Mr. Kim. We'll call you if you get the job." He said colds, pulling up his pants up and discarding the used condom to the trash can. "Here's the contact number. Call if you need anything more."

Sunggyu accepted the card, picking up his clothes that were messily tossed on the ground.

He felt dirty, especially with the way the interviewer is watching him dress up. But what's done is done. Sunggyu already had finished the 'interview'.

"You may go now." The man said, as soon as Sunggyu fixed his appearance.

Sunggyu walked out of the door. Feeling a part of his world crashing down as the door behind him closed.

 

**We'll transfer your payment to your bank account. Expect it in 24 hours’ time.**

**0914-739-2550, call us if you need more 'projects'.**

 

The card was filthy—Sunggyu was convinced. Yet he needs it—especially since the college he's eyeing is a bit pricey.

"This is worth it." He said to himself—as if to convince himself.

He walked back home to his small empty apartment—heavy with the realization.

 

_I just entered the world of pornography—gay pornography._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the interviewer is Nam. And they would meet again (soon). Huehuehue. Next part would be on Woohyun's side. :P  
> Next trope: Gay4Pay Interview porn
> 
> Comments and kudos gives me motivation.
> 
> PS: 739 stands for S-E-X
> 
> 0914-SEX-2550


End file.
